Sesshomaru A Christmas Carol
by iloveanime2009
Summary: Cold, heartless, and greedy, Sesshomaru comes in contact with a couple of ghosts and some chilling facts about what is going on and will come to pass. And how does Kagome come into the mix? Come behold a traditional Christmas story casting you Sesshy oc


Sesshomaru a Christmas Carol  
Rewritten for the enjoyment of others and my own personal enjoyment.

This is a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing, don't like please don't read. If you flame me, your flame will be used to heat my hot coco, and I will sick Japanese Dreamer on you and she'll give you coal for Christmas. Also, hi Penthesileia! you better be reading this.

Japanese Dreamer: Since when was I your dog? I'm just editing this story!

iloveanime2009: Uhhh.......Anyways!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Gin. Please do not sue me for it would be a waste of your time and money.

Sesshomaru a Christmas Carol

Kagome went to turn up the heater and went back to her desk to turn her computer on. After everything had loaded a window popped up.

"You got mail" said the computer's animatronics voice.

'I wonder who sent me mail' thought Kagome naively as she opened the window. There was only one email, her boss Sesshomaru Tashio sent it with only four words written on it:

Get back to work.

Kagome sighed and continued to type the contract Sesshomaru told her to, for if she didn't he would fire her and her family would starve. She refused to let that happen so she began to type faster.

Sesshomaru was coming out of his office when he saw Kagome with a familiar determined look on her face. He remembered when she had looked at him with that look. A look that told him that she would never give up on him and she would always be there. Now a days he was lucky enough if he got a look of hatred.

Sesshomaru quickly calmed his emotions and put on a mask of indifference. He walked calmly towards Kagome's desk and looked down at her with his cold mask.

"Kagome, you will come in at 12:00 pm tomorrow and do not be late or you will be fired immediately," stated Sesshomaru in a cold unemotional voice. As he is about to walk out Kagome turned to him

"But sir! Tomorrow is Christmas…. May I please have the day off tomorrow?" asked Kagome looking down at her hands.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she said this and almost told her to take the day off, but instead he put on his cold mask and said "If you are not here tomorrow, I will fire you" in his coldest voice and turned to leave.

As he did he heard Kagome say in a soft voice "Yes sir."

Sesshomaru stopped and almost turned to look at the woman who's dreams he just shattered, but instead he just walked away…

Scene Change

As Sesshomaru waited for his car to drive him home he saw many people collecting money for the poor, homeless, and needy this Christmas.

'Bah humbug. Those people don't deserve my help' he thought with venom.

As he continued his thoughts on this matter, his car pulled up in front of him and he got in. They got to his house in record time.

(A/N: The driver was scared that Sesshomaru would fire him for being late)

Sesshomaru hurried to his study, bypassing all of his servants and the Christmas dinner they had prepared for him. Of course this was not unexpected to the servants who were use to the way Sesshomaru acted. So most of them just sighed and just cleaned up the food.

Sesshomaru, not noticing the evil glares his servants were giving him, hurried to his study and shut the door.

'Finally! Away from all that Christmas crap!' thought Sesshomaru with a shudder. 'Now to get down some work,' he thought with a grin. And so he started to count his money and count and count. He had so much money in his personal safe alone that it took him till 11:55pm to count it all. He got out his accounting sheet and scribbled down the number.

(A/N: I know you want to know how much money Sesshomaru has in his personal safe. The answer is $1,990,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.50. I know, the bastard.)

He sighed and stretched. He spared a glancing look at the clock and decided to go to bed. However, he rose from his bed and hurried to the strange taping at his study's window. He looked up to see a ghostly figure there. He quickly thought it was his imagination and shut his eyes thinking when he opened his eyes the figure would be gone. He opened his and the ghostly figure was not just only there it, was in the room with him. The ghost looked at him and gave him a smile that could only be describe evil.

"Hello Sesshomaru," said the ghost in an eerie tone.  
"W…..wwwho are you? How do you now my name?" stuttered Sesshomaru.

(A/N: I know, Sesshomaru would never stutter but if a ghost came into your study you would be freaked to. If you weren't scared something is seriously wrong with you….. except if it's hot ghost and they want to take you away to serve their every command or a hot vampire wanting you to become his bride and run away with you then I think most people would say take me I'm yours….. I would … getting off subject.  
JD: I'm wondering know why I know you.  
2009: Back To the story)

"Don't remember me Sesshy?" said the ghost. Sesshomaru remembered only one person calling him Sesshy.

" B…..Ban……Bankotsu?" said Sesshomaru in disbelieve.

"Yeah Sesshy. I'm back to give you a warning to change your ways or become like me in the afterlife" stated Bankutosu in a ghostly whisper. Sesshomaru looked him up and down and noticed the chains and locks on him.

"You don't seem to bad off," said Sesshomaru nonchalantly.

"YOU WANT TO CARRY THE BURDEN OF YOUR LIFE WITH YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE, NEVER TO NOW A MOMENTS PEACE HAUNTING YOU EVERY MOMENT OF EVERYDAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled the ghost. He then took a deep breath and more calmly said:

"But you Sesshomaru have a choice. You can give up your miserable ways and not be stuck with this burden" continued the ghost.

"I will never give up my money!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Then you are better off dead… but it is not for me to decided. It is decided by three pairs of ghosts that will see you at the strokes of midnight and if you do not change your ways by then, you will be lost forever…" said the ghost and he vanished. Sesshomaru looked at the place where the ghost had vanished and laughed.

'I was probably just tired' he thought. He went to his room to lay down and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

At 11:59 the clock began to strike midnight and on the ninth ring Sesshomaru saw a faint glowing, thinking that he had left on a light, he turned over to see… two women. They were holding a flashlight and they were shining it in his face.

"Is that him?" said the taller of the two women. She was dressed in a simple green kimono and had a wreath of holy around her head.

"Yes that's the great lord know-it-all," said the shorter and younger looking one who was wearing a plain white kimono and had a wreath of holy on her head as well.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"I'm Gin" said the taller one.

"And I'm Amaya" said the shorter one.

"And we are the ghosts of Christmas," they said in unison.

"Go away and never come back," said Sesshomaru in a monotone voice.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that," Amaya giggled. Before Sesshomaru could ask why, he was picked up by the back of his PJs and Gin started to walk towards the window with him in tow.

(A/N: Unfortunately, Sesshomaru doesn't sleep on his boxers *sigh* back to the story…  
JD: You pervert.)

"Any last words" Gin said before she jumped out the window. Sesshomaru got ready to feel all his bones shatter but felt nothing but the wind caress his cheeks

(A/N: His face!!! You perverts!  
JD: -looking aghast- Our readers are perverts! Oh the shame!)

He opened his eyes to see Gin holding the back of his Pjs and they were about 100 feet off the ground and they were flying into a vortex of swirling light. Sesshomaru could see nothing because he had closed his eyes again. He opened his eyes to see a familiar sight. His old orphanage where his father had put him once his mother died.

"Why are we here?" said Sesshomaru in a cold voice.

"Why don't you look in the window Sesshomaru " said Amaya. He looked to see a young him looking out the window, at the other kids playing.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry your father put you here" said Amaya in a sad voice.

"I'm not. It taught me to rely on myself and no one but me" Sesshomaru said in monotone.

"But someone did come for you...look," said Gin. Sesshomaru looked in the window to see his little brother pulling him towards a car.

"He took me home that Christmas" whispered Sesshomaru.

"He loved you but you rejected his love," said Amaya harshly.

"He was a fool," said Sesshomaru. "I was a fool" he said softer.

"Come on Sesshomaru we have more to show you," said Gin and they were off again. The next stop that looked to be a place of business but they were people laughing inside and out.

"Do you know where we are Sesshomaru?" asked Gin.

"Sure, we're at old Totosai's place. I use to work here when I was 15," said Sesshomaru trying to get a better look inside.

"Why is no one working?" asked Gin.

"Because it is time for his annual Christmas party" said Sesshomaru as if it were plain as the nose on his face. They watched the party go on for a little longer. Then they saw a younger Kagome pull a younger Sesshomaru on the dance floor and danced.

"You two were in love..." said Amaya as the young Sesshomaru kissed the young Kagome on the cheek.

"But it would not last," finished Gin as she grabbed Sesshomaru's PJs one last time. The next thing they saw was Kagome about a year or two older saying "I HATE YOU!!!" and throwing a ring at him. Then it all went black…..

Sesshomaru awoke with a start and at looked at the clock. It was only 11:58.

'What a crazy dream' he thought as went back to sleep. The clock started to strike 12:00 again but this time on the 11 ring, he saw a familiar light but he turned to see two girls that looked almost alike except one had on a red kimono and blue eyes and the other had a blue kimono and storm grey eyes.

"My name's Hoshi" said the one in the blue kimono. "And she's Nariko" she pointed to the other girl. "And we are the ghosts of Christmas present" Hoshi finished.

"Fine let's get it over with" said Sesshomaru with a sigh.

"Ok" said Hoshi and she took Sesshomaru's hand and off they flew over many houses till they got to a small shack.

"Please look in the in the window" said Hoshi. Sesshomaru looked in the window to see Kagome and her family gathered around a small table, with an even smaller amount food on the table.

"Now let's say the Christmas prayer… Kagome will you say it?"said Kagome's mother.

"Thank you lord for this bountiful feast and thank you for allowing Shippo another year with us and please allow him many more, thank you for all my family and please bless Sesshomaru. Amen." Kagome said.

"Why did you bless that bastard, he doesn't deserve our thanks!" said Souta with venom.

"Now, now Souta. Sesshomaru gave me a job and without that job we wouldn't have food, ok?" said Kagome patiently.

"Ok" said Souta sheepishly.

"Now let's eat," said Kagome with relish and they dug in. As they ate Sesshomaru ask the spirits a question:

"What's wrong with that little boy" asked Sesshomaru.

"His name is Shippo, and he is dying because Kagome doesn't the money to give him proper health care" Nariko yelled the last part at him and that was the last thing he heard before he woke up….

Sesshomaru, against his free will, fell back to sleep. At the stroke of midnight instead of seeing a bright light in the corner of his eye, he felt a cold wind and turned over and all he saw was a black coat covering the person. The person motion with their finger for him to come to them. He walked over and the person grabbed his hand but instead of flying he was transported to a grave yard. He looked to see what grave he was in front of to see the name Shippo. He looked at the spirit.

"How did die?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because you would not give Kagome a raise. She could not pay to get him medical attention and he died," she said simply, her angelic voice putting him on edge.

"Now come with me, I have one last thing to show you."

She led him to grave that was old and neglected. He look to see who was there it was……..his.

"God has decided that you do not deserve the gift of living. I will take your life now," said the ghost and she slowly stalked towards him. Sesshomaru woke up with a start. When he woke up, he looked himself over quickly and found nothing missing. He looked over at his clock and saw it was 7:00am.

'I see. The spirits have given me another chance. I must help Kagome. I have much to do,' Sesshomaru thought as he went to get everything ready for Kagome and her family. He went out and bought more things than he had ever bought and spent more money than he had ever spent but he was actually happy, more happy than he has ever been. By the time he was done it was 11:00 and he had to hurry to Kagome's house or she would leave for work. Sesshomaru got in his car and drove to Kagome's house. He got out the car and went to her door and knocked. There was brief pause and then Kagome opened the door. The smile Kagome had on her face turned to a frown as soon as she saw who was at her door.

"Sesshomaru, I was just leaving to your office," Kagome said in her coldest voice.

"That will not be necessary. You will not be coming in to work today Kagome," said Sesshomaru in his your-fired-voice.

"Oh…" started Kagome.

"You will be staying home with your family" said Sesshomaru with a smirk and with a wave of his arm, the people he had waiting around the corner came in with the thing he had got for Kagome and her family. Once the house was filled with food, gifts, and clothes, he went to Kagome and said:

"First, I'm giving you a raise. Secondly, I want to know if I may spend Christmas with you and your family" said Sesshomaru looking into Kagome's eyes, conveying the words he could not speak to her. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him to the house.

"Let's eat" laughed Kagome. So they put out the food and Shippo said as they sat down to eat:

"God bless us. God bless us everyone."

The End

I did it I finished this story I would like to thank my editor Japanese dreamer (A/N: you're the bestest) and also all my friends oh are reading and reviewing this and Penthesileia who better be writing her 8th chapter and reviewing this ok…….. thanks for reading this and please write a review please!!!


End file.
